


What in Kougami Foundation?

by Clumsy_Thoughts



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsy_Thoughts/pseuds/Clumsy_Thoughts
Summary: Prompt: A fic about Ankh discovering how sensitive Eiji's nipples can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaidouKuzunoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/gifts).



Ankh had only brushed against Eiji's chest as he reached for the freezer door (Eiji was trying to block him from it), and he let out an unusual whine while bringing his arms to his chest. Taking the opportunity, Ankh opened the door and snagged his ice pops. As he unwrapped the treat (vanilla flavored today it seems), he asked, “What was that?”

Eiji answers, “N- nothing,” his gaze averted and his arms awkwardly moving back to his sides. With such stiff movements, Ankh knew that he was lying. Putting the ice pop in his mouth and closing the distance between the two, Ankh put his hands on Eiji’s chest. Ankh's brow furrowed as he looked for the area that caused that sound.

‘If he has a hidden weak spot, then it’s going to affect my metal collecting.’ Ankh thought.

There wasn’t much of a reaction from him beyond surprise, until his thumb rubbed against his upper chest. He made the same sound. Ankh rubbed against it, over and over, making sure it was the right spot.

“N-ugh… Ah... Ankh…” Eiji’s hands were pressed against the wall behind him, trying to keep himself up. His legs were shaking, and somehow ended up in between Ankh's, pressing against them.

‘How strange. Is this another part of normal, human sensations?’

Ankh didn't realize how close the two of them were. When the ice pop slid out of his mouth, it didn’t call on the floor, but onto their chests.

He tried tugging on whatever it was beneath the fabric of his shirt. And that only elicited stranger sounds from Eiji. He tried twisting and scratching and biting, and they all made Eiji whine a bit more and his face look a bit more dazed.

It was concerning to know that something as small as that could affect him in a major way, but Ankh had bigger problems to worry about.

The ice pop ended up melting and made a small, white puddle on the ground, where the two stood.

There were some stains on his shirt, as well as Eiji’s, but rather than cleaning himself up Ankh let go of him and went to the freezer for another ice pop.

Eiji slunk down to the ground. Most likely at the thought of having to clean the mess up, Ankh guessed. Before Eiji had a chance to call Ankh to clean the mess, he left the kitchen for the attic to enjoy his treat.


End file.
